


Sherlocks Solution

by NikaPDX1K



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Crime Scenes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Narrative, Sherlock Apologizes, Smut, animal - Freeform, cat!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaPDX1K/pseuds/NikaPDX1K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes mistakes and has to apologise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlocks Solution

A faint rotting smell hit my nose as I stepped towards the crime scene. The ground under my paws felt rough and gravely. The fumes from the car exhausts stung my eyes. The street and alleyway where lit up by the flashing strobe lights of the police cars and two flickering street lamps. My sleek black coat gleamed and the muscles in my long legs rippled under my skin. The blue wool collar around my neck itched, my ear twitching in annoyance. A soft, chuckling “mrrow” to my right startled me out of my thoughts. I glared at the sandy tabby beside me. My partner, Dr. John Watson, just kept chuckling and shook his head showing off the red collar displaying his military badge. His reddish fur was cut very short and kept flashing greenish-purplish in the blue and red police lights. The strong muscles under his pelt were well defined and he walked with slight limp in his step from an injury he had sustained in Afghanistan.  
“Sherlock”, twisting my head I recognized the cat who had spoken as Detective Inspector Gregory “Greg” Lestrade. The cat with the salt and pepper patterned fur looked exhausted and disheveled. His fur was unkempt and his eyes and tail were starting to droop. the black collar around his neck was askew. “Hello Gary”, I replied striding past him towards the actual victim. Out of the corner of his eye he could see John apologizing to Lestrade in my place. Turning toward the victim he began sniffing at the body, examining it closely. The victim was a 23 year old (in our years) grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes and a blood red collar stating that he had been a janitor or caretaker of some sort. There was a faint pooling of blood around his head and the smell of rubbing alcohol on his paws. I concluded that he had been working at the hospital from the faint iodine smell on his fur. The killer had been the assistant janitor who needed the extra money, so he killed the Head Janitor in hopes of getting his job. Turning away from the body, I headed back to where Sergeant Sally Donovan, a milk chocolate brown, curly haired tabby wearing a brown collar had now joined Lestrade and John. “Hey Freak”, she called out as I approached. Turning away from her, furiously trying to contain my anger, I restated the facts for Lestrade. He nodded turning to another officer to make sure he had gotten everything. As soon as he couldn’t see me or Donovan she sneered at me, scratching my left ear with the red painted claws of her right paw. Hissing, I turned storming away from the crime scene. My ears swiveled to hear John’s distinct paw steps behind me. Turning into another alley I got rid of him. I scaled a fire escape near me and took the roofs of London back to my flat at 221B Baker Street, my tail streaming behind me.  
When John finally got home he found me in a total high. My body was stretched out on the scratchy, flower patterned couch in our living room. There were catnip leaves scattered all around the floor and even on the stacks of books littering the floor and our desks. He groaned and got up off the couch stumbling over to him. He growled at me and pushed past me towards the kitchen. When he saw that I had another experiment there, he shook his head and walked around the bunsen burners, measuring cups and flasks. He opened the fridge, only to slam it shut at the sight of random body parts swimming in different chemical concoctions. All I remember before passing out again was that he had scribbled a quick note and the left the flat in a huff.  
I blinked twice, my vision swimming in front of me. Quickly I got up off the old creaky wood floor. My head throbbed, so I quickly stumbled into the kitchen and stuck my muzzle into my water bowl. Looking around the kitchen I saw John’s note and ambled over to read it. It said:

Dear Sherlock,  
I am going to my parents for a few days. Get well,  
John

I hung my head and made a decision. Quickly I hopped into the shower, shaking myself dry afterwards. Then I headed out of the flat and across the street to Angelo’s. As I stepped into the small italian restaurant a waiter immediately came up to me. He was a sleek white tom with ice blue eyes. Quickly I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 14:30 o’clock in the afternoon so I decided I would make the reservation for 18:00 o’clock. Once the waiter had confirmed my reservation I all but ran back to my flat to send out the invitations.   
At precisely 18:00 I found myself seated in a private dining room with John, Lestrade and even Donovan. They were all wearing formal collars. Lestrade was wearing his navy blue dress collar, which matched John’s even though his also had a medal for valor hanging from it. Sally’s collar was made from a pale blue silk and embroidered with tiny snowflakes. I myself was wearing a eggplant purple collar made from silk. We were all sitting around a large oak wood table, lit only by candle light. Each of us had a meal with either fish or lamb meat sitting in front of us. I cleared my throat and stood,”My friends,...I have invited you all here tonight because I have something very important to tell you. I wish to apologize for my behavior in the last couple of months, even years, but especially for the last couple days. I will try to stop being arrogant and cold but show more consideration. I ask for your forgiveness.” As soon as I finished I sat back down, planting my haunches firmly on the pillow. A long moment passed and nothing happened. Sighing I looked down at my plate and started to finish my meal. To my surprise though, Sally stood,”Sherlock, I accept your apology. I would like to apologize to you too. I should not have called you a freak.” When she sat back down I inclined my head towards her showing that I accepted her apology. The next to stand was John,”Sherlock, I also accept your apology and I apologize for storming off earlier instead of helping you as the friend and doctor I am.” The remorse in his voice made me want to hug him. Which is what ended up happening,” John, you do not need to apologize for that. I deserved it. Truthfully if you hadn't we wouldn’t all be sitting here.” He looked up at me and smiled. I let go of him and sat back in my own seat. Just as John sat, Lestrade stood,”Sherlock, I too, accept your apology. I would also like to thank you for all the work you have done and all the help you have given me over the years.” I couldn’t help but smile at my friends. Happily chatting we finished our meals and then parted ways. My heart felt lighter than it had in years. When we got back to the flat I went straight to my bedroom and flopped down on my bed. I was asleep before my head hit the soft, fluffy pillow.  
I was awaken by John liking me. “Mrroww, stop it, John!” I cried. John just chuckled and continued grooming me, slowly moving farther down my body. I turned my head, ears twitching to muffle my moans. I started pawing, twisting and squirming as John suddenly to my weeping prick in his mouth. He flicked his tongue at the tip and then took me in his mouth relaxing his throat. After a couple of seconds of this I pushed John of me, flipping us over. Pinning him down I ignored his weeping prick in favor of poking my tongue at the pinkish hole. John moaned loudly. I loosened the the tight, pink hole till I felt confident that it had loosened enough. Quickly I moved up John’s body, kissing him harshly as I lined myself up with his hole. John howled as I thrust in quickly. I fucked him roughly and we both came undone within a couple of strokes. John came first, hissing and moaning. He clenched harshly on my dick making me lose control and still inside him as I shoot my load inside him. I slid out of John giving him one last kiss before curling around him with my snout in his fur,”Goodnight, John. I love you” ”Goodnight, Sherlock. Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this is the first Sherlock FanFiction that I have written. Please leave kudos and ways form me to improve on it. Love, Pony


End file.
